inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasia Yusano
|color = pink |writecolor = white}} Fantasia Yusano ( ファンタジア Yusano Fantajia) is a supporting character of Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. ''She is a member of Fallen Black and also one of Genre Yusano's multiple personalities. Her ability, 'Sex Eclipse, allows her to implant the numerous personalities inside her body into other people's bodies. Appearance Yusano is a blonde busty middle schooler dressed in a nurse outfit who has sky blue eyes and rosy cheeks, wears a pink motif outfit sporting a nurses outfit with a sports jacket over it. She also wears a bunny's face on her hat and a crucifix as a necklace. Personality Fantasia has a very air-headed and cheerful personality, and is interested in trivial things, such as chocolate and whether or not girls look cute in certain outfits. Although she's shown to be devoted to Fallen Black and close to the members, she has shown irresponsibility towards the workload and is more interested in just going home. Story '''Background Not much is known about her past, except that Yusano was a participant in the Fourth Fairy War, making it to the final round where she was defeated by Hajime Kiryū. She was revived with both her memory and power erased. Later, at some point, she was invited by the fairy, Shedorim, to participate in the Fifth Fairy War, which she accepted. Then, she joined Fallen Black as the fifth member and was given the alias “Sex Eclipse”. Fallen Black vs F Arc One day at Fallen Black's base, Hajime informed the group about the recent group F who was behind the rogue ability users who were appearing lately. Aki mentioned that just like Hajime and Shugo, Yusano also fought against a rogue ability user. After Hajime, Hitomi and Aki infiltrated F's base and found out about System's existence, the group decided to have a meeting alongside the fairy, Reatier. When Hajime's careless attittude made Shugo lose his temper, Fantasia's personality was replaced by a new personality called Grotesca. She mocked Hajime and spoke rudely to him, mentioning he was a shame as a leader. After declaring that she would be the new leader from now on, both her and Shugo decided to attack Hajime at the same time. However, Grotesca made a terrible mistake. She made fun of the name Hajime created for her power, Sex Eclipse, and also about his alias. In one quick movement, Hajime grabbed her head and smashed her against the wall. However, when it looked he was about to kill her, he left her go, mentioning he was only kidding. Fantasia's personality returned and cried in fear because of Hajime's menacing look. Later, when Hajime decided to attack F on his own, Hitomi decided to lead Fallen Black to attack F first. While Hitomi, Shugo, Aki and Yanagi were attracting the enemy's attention, Fantasia was checking the computers, trying to look for a method to control System. Due to not finding anything, Hitomi advanced to the next phase of her plan, which was having Yanagi hack the computer which was controlling System's sleep, so she could sleep forever. While Hitomi, Aki and Yanagi went to the room where System was sleeping, Fantasia and Shugo stayed outside the building to stop any enemy who comes near. After Shugo and Fantasia entered the building, they found Hajime alongside System, who had been awakened. Hajime introduced System as the newest member of Fallen Black and instructed everyone to destroy F. After Hajime left, Hitomi commanded Fallen Black to destroy F. Some days after F's destruction, Hajime informed the group about their new mission which was kidnapping "Root of Origin" to cure his eye. After the got the wrong person, everyone disscussed about who was to be blamed for this, but in the end, they decided Hajime was the only one to be blamed. Fantasia left, mentioning that Hinoemata was clever for not coming. Fallen Black vs Hearts Arc Fantasia was contacted by Yanagi Akutagawa to help him defeat the effects of Hamai Haneko’s power. For that reason, Fantasia’s personality was implanted into Yanagi’s mind to suppress “Inverse Yanagi” who was not letting Yanagi sleep with his constant talk. According to Fantasia, Inverse Yanagi was so weak, so she defeated in one move. While Fantasia stayed inside his mind, so he could rest and then fight against Hearts' member, Hatsuba Hachisuka, two other personalities, Grotesca and Mysteria, infiltrated in the building where Haneko was hiding. Usurping the guard’s bodies, both personalities found Haneko’s room and were about to kill her quickly. However, an unexpected person entered the room, it was Genre Yusano, the original personality, who had taken control of the body. She expressed her desire to speak with Haneko. Even though they didn’t like it, Grotesca and Mysteria obeyed and left, making the bodies of the guards fall unconscious. Then, Genre approached Haneko, telling her she was so fortunate to meet her and have a talk with her. Later, Yusano appeared to have a talk with Hitomi inside her car. Not recognizing which personality she was talking to, Hitomi was confused. Then, Yusano revealed that she was Zeion, the rogue fairy behind F and the creation of System. Zeion mentioned that back in F's base, before he was captured by the War Management Committee, he managed to implant a copy of his personality in Yusano's mind. Zeion revealed that he was Yusano’s fairy in charge in the previous Fairy War and also the reason to create System was because he thought the Fairy War shouldn't exist, so it should be stopped. Then, Zeion detected that the main personality was erasing him from Yusano's mind, so before dissapearing, he left everything in Hitomi’s hands, asking her to put an end to the war. Climax of the Fairy War Arc One day in autumn, Genre Yusano took control of the body and went to Hitomi’s house, with the intention of killing her as part of her declaration of war to Hajime Kiryu. Not finding no one at home, Genre decided to look around, then she found Umeko Tanaka, who was coming in her direction. Genre asked Umeko where Hitomi was, so Umeko told her she probably went to the supermarket. Umeko asked Genre why she wanted to see Hitomi, so Genre said she intended to kill her. Umeko asked her why, but Genre just said it didn’t matter who she killed, it could be Hitomi or someone else. She just wanted to make clear her declaration of war to Hajime by killing one of Fallen Black’s members. Her plan was to pretend to be Fantasia in front of Hitomi or other member and then killed them by a surprise attack. When Genre was leaving, she took out her cellphone, trying to contact Hitomi. However, at that moment, Umeko cut her phone in two pieces. Genre asked her why she was doing that, even though she was going to die tomorrow. Umeko noticed Genre knew about her short lifespan, but then, she told her while it was true she was going to die tomorrow, that’s exactly the reason why she wanted to do something today. Then, they had a battle. It was a battle between White Rulebook and Sex Eclipse. They fought at the sky and some minutes later, Umeko was able to beat Genre. Umeko made sure to cause extra damage to the personality with a healing power, so Genre would not be attacking anyone for some time. After Umeko Tanaka’s death and Fallen Black’s break up, Genre Yusano decided to act on her own. She was looking for to have her revenge against Hajime Kiryu for killing her in the past Fairy War, and also to stop him from participating in the next wars. At the same time Jurai Ando was having his battle against Tamaki Hinoemata, Genre met with Shizumu Sagami, who was surprised to see her after a long time. Genre told him about her new triumph card against Hajime. Sagami asked her about this triumph card, so Genre said that a new personality had been born thanks to her talk with Hearts’ member, Hamai Haneko, sometime ago. Genre explained that her new personality was called “Destinia” and had the power to create superpowers’ names. Genre mentioned that Destinia created names for all of personalities’ superpowers, including one for her too. Genre revealed she discarded the name Hajime gave to her power, “Sex Eclipse”, adopting a new name for her superpower which was “Faceless”. Remembering her encounter with Hajime in the past Fairy War, she remembered that Hajime said the reason of her loss was because she didn’t have a name for her power. Sagami asked her how she was able to remember the events of the previous Fairy War, so Genre explained that because of her multiple personalities, the fairies couldn’t erase completely every mind inside her. Some small fragments remained and thanks to them, she was able to remember pieces of her past. Now, she had gotten what she was lacking at that time, so Genre believed her victory was assured this time. Then, she decided to leave, mentioning that no matter how much she talks with Sagami, a new personality isn't born. Powers and Abilities Sex Eclipse This ability allows Genre to implant her multiple personalities into other people's bodies to control them. Moreover, each one of her personalities have a unique behaviour and also their own abilities. Multiple Personalities A unique characteristic of the person called Genre Yusano was the ability to create different personalities inside her body by communicating with other people. The personalities created by that ability were based in the personality of the people Genre was talking to. Some known personalities are: * Genre (ジャンル, Janru), is the main personality. She is very expressionless and has an empty tone of speaking. * Fantasia (ファンタジア, Fantajia), is the personality who is around most of the time. She is very gentle and polite. She is very good at hand-to-hand combat, being on par with Shugo Toki. * Grotesca (グロテスカ,Gurotesuka), is a very vulgar and pervert personality. She has a very provocative and defiant attitude, always speaking rudely to others. * Mysteria (ミステリア, Misuteria), is a very calm and intellectual personality. Also, even though she denies it, she has shown attraction to young boys, making her a shotacon. * Adventure (アドベンチャ, Adobencha), is a male personality. He has been described as a mischievous boy. * Commedia (コメディア, Komedia) is a very mocking personality. * Romanza (ロマンサ, Romansa), is a very gentle and polite personality, similar to Fantasia. * Destinia (ディスティニア, Disutinia) is the newest personality in Yusano's mind. She was born after Genre had a talk with Haneko Hamai. She has the power of creating names for superpowers. * Militaria (ミリタリア, Miritaria) is a personality with the ability to keep people away. * Zeion (ゼイオン, Zeion) is not a proper personality. It was Zeion himself who implant his personality in Yusano's mind back when Fallen Black attacked F's base. Genre erased him after Zeion took control of the body to warn Hitomi. Trivia * She was the fifth member to join Fallen Black. * She was a participant in the Fourth Fairy War and lost against Hajime in the final round. Category:Characters Category:Fallen Black Category:Female Characters